


Par for the Course

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lots of Innuendo, M/M, Nebulous Timeline, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, spoilers for 10.20 "Angel Heart"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean mentioned that he and Sam have played mini golf (also called putt putt golf in some places) while on the road. This is a look at one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par for the Course

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I went there for the title. Sorry, sorry! *grin*

“Damn!” Dean yelled as his little red ball swerved around the pyramid and too far over to get into the hole. 

“Better luck next time, Dean,” Sam said with a smile. He gave his brother a jocular shove out of the way and lined up his own shot. Without looking up, he spoke. “Stop staring at my ass.”

“Why? It’s such a cute ass.” Dean chuckled as Sam turned bright pink. This thing that had developed between them was still pretty recent and it was taking some getting used to for both of them. They’d fought it but the feelings had been too strong. Sometimes Dean thought it had always been inevitable. He shook off the introspective thoughts and leered at Sammy’s ass again. 

“Stop that!” Sam turned a little, still pink in the cheeks but looking sort of pleased too. Dean knew that Sam liked that he was focusing all his attention on his brother, rather than some random girl. 

“Sorry. Am I messing up your game?” 

“Yes.”

“Didn’t know it was that easy,” Dean drawled, leaning on his own putter. “If I had--”

“Dean!” Sam turned around. 

“What?” He put on his most innocent expression. 

Sam growled at him, then huffed and returned to his putt. He was about to swing at it when Dean spoke up again. 

“Don’t choke.”

Sam swung. And missed completely. He almost took a piece of the fake greenery out, in fact. Turning, face now pink in anger, he took a step toward Dean. Who held up his hands in mock surrender. 

“Sorry! Sorry.”

“You--” Sam cut himself off as a group of young kids came running through. Sam turned, when they were gone, and lined up his shot again. He threw a dirty look back at Dean, as if daring him to say something. Dean mimed zipping his lips and went back to the lovely view of Sam’s butt in those jeans. Sam took his shot. It went wide too, as Dean’s had. 

Dean sauntered over to his ball and looked at the hole. He twirled his putter and then put on a puzzled face. “What’s that over there?” He asked. 

“What? Where?” Sam turned in the direction Dean was looking. 

Dean toed his ball into the hole. Sam turned as he heard the clatter. “Look, Sammy! I got it in!”

Sam took a deep breath and marched over to him. “Dean. You cheated.”

“What? How dare you accuse me of that?” He couldn’t stop smiling though. 

“You did. You did not use your putter.”

“You can’t prove that,” Dean practically sing songed. 

Sam let out a deep sigh. “You are infuriating!”

Dean glanced around and leaned in close. Dropping his forgotten putter, he put one hand on Sam’s collarbone, the other reaching around and squeezing that great ass. “But you love me anyway.”

Just like that, Sam melted. His anger was still there but it was hidden behind the freedom of these touches, of those words. “Yeah,” he admitted, a bit begrudgingly. “I do.”

“Good.” Dean kissed him softly. Then he let go, bent and picked up his putter.“Do you still want to play?” He gestured with it at the course. 

“Yes,” Sam said and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the exit. 

“I thought you said you wanted to keep playing?” Dean asked, seeing their direction away from the course. 

“I do. I didn’t say golf, though.” Sam half turned and gave a smile that was somehow both sweet and wicked at the same time. 

Dean let out a sound of surprise and then threw his putter aside, grabbing Sam’s and tossed it too. “What are we waiting for?” He began pulling Sam toward the car, hearing the bubbling laughter behind him. 

Man, he thought, I love mini golf!

 

End


End file.
